


From Strays to Avengers

by indraleigh



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indraleigh/pseuds/indraleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are a group of individuals.  Separate individuals who get shoved into one place with instructions to play nice.  Eventually they get there, or that's what Fury hopes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Foster, where's your intern?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress. I have not seen The Avengers movie and once I see the movie this story will not take a sudden turn to match the events of the movie. This is also my first story in the Marvel universe.

“Welcome to Shield Dr Foster.” Agent Coulson said walking into the just assigned lab.

“Yeah, great welcome. Forgive me for not shaking your hand or giving you a grand demonstration but I'm trying to meet a deadline.” Dr. Jane Foster loudly said across the lab unpacking a box. 

“What deadline?” Coulson asked, he hadn't issued any deadline's for Foster's project knowing she wouldn't need any. Her desire to reconnect with Asgard and Thor was better than any deadline he could issue.

“I was instructed to have everything set up for an inspection by seven am tomorrow. Why are you here Agent Coulson?” 

The jeans and t-shirt wearing man behind Coulson answered, “I was hoping to look at your notes and research.” 

“Computer's on the desk and Darcy's instruction book is next to it.” Jane gestured with something electronic with a couple of dangling wires.

As the man opened Darcy's instructions Coulson asked, “Where is your intern and who told you that you had to be ready for an inspection?”

Not slowing in the box unpacking Jane expalined “Darcy's out looking for a job. I got memo handed to my by someone named Johnson when they escorted me here. He said I was only allowed valuable shield agents to carry in my equipment so I wouldn't get lost but I was on my own to get ready for inspection.” 

Handing the memo to Coulson t-shirt guy appeared to be shocked, “Job hunting? Was she not happy with her salary?”

“Darcy never got paid so no she wasn't happy and I'm not either.” 

“Never got paid? Coulson how is that possible?” 

“I want to know also Stark.” Coulson agreed his unhappiness clear on his usually impassive face.

“The money paper pusher you left in Puente Antiguo making sure we behaved with our pennies said that if someone wasn't on the employee list they weren't hired by Shield. The tiny bit of money Darcy got was from a grant specifically to get internships for undergrads so she was never on any employee list.” Jane said slamming things onto desks and counters.

“There were millions of dollars going to the New Mexico site. You call that pennies?” Stark demanded.

“Darcy kept us in poptarts and food. Grant money I already had barely kept my generators running and we had to hide out poptarts from the security thugs who had their own RV and food truck things. I didn't see anywhere near millions.”

“That is now how that money was supposed to be spent.” Stark snarled at the lab in general.

“Don't worry. I will find out exactly what happened to that money. Excuse me Mr. Stark, Dr. Foster.” Coulson said before walking out of Jane's lab.

“These instructions, were they written for Darcy?” Stark asked not letting on that he was closely listening for Jane's answer.

“No. She wrote it for me. All the archiving, storing, and cross referencing, was Darcy's work. She started that to keep track of all my notes and so I could find where she put it all on the computer.” Jane explained watching Stark nod and flip the pages of the book looking like he understood how Darcy organized it.

“This looks like a real well organized system. I'm impressed. If you get the budget you should have had would you hire her?” Stark asked 

“Instantly but she's not a scientist and I don't think Johnson or the money dictator will like me hiring her.” Jane immediately answered plugging in the computer.

“Why did you agree to come to New York?”

“I need to build some new equipment and didn't have the capability there. Agent Coulson said that I could get what I needed here and I used all my grant money.” Jane said stacking papers and notebooks.

“Is Darcy still in New Mexico?”

“No. We managed to get her on the plane full of all this when we moved and I still have an apartment here from when I was working on my doctorate and she's staying there.”

As Stark looked over Jane's notes Jane continued unpacking until her cell phone rang.

“Hello. Yes, I'm Jane Foster. Where is she? I'm her boss and medical contact. What hospital is she at?”

Shoving the phone into her pocket Jane pointed to Stark. “You I forgot your name how do I get to Memorial Hospital?”

“I'll drive. Who's hurt?” 

“Thanks. It's Darcy. They didn't say anything other than she was hurt.” 

Leading Jane out of her lab Tony Stark decided he liked her, she made the most out of what she had and she didn't abandon her friends.

 

Sitting down next to Stark in the small waiting room Jane sighed then said, “Apparently the boiler that heated the building broke and water went everywhere. It looks like Darcy fell down the stairs because she was found unconscious at the bottom. They think she was found quickly and rushed here. Darcy stuck one of my business cards behind her drivers license with instructions to call me in emergency. They said something about a CT scan and casting then they gave these forms to fill out. That shouldn't take long.”

“I hate paperwork.” Tony groaned.

“Her name is about all I can fill in. I don't know her medical history, no job, no insurance, I have no idea if she's allergic to anything, and thanks to the lousy boiler in my apartment building no current address. I guess for both of us, but we did manage to bring a futon in the lab so I could sleep there.”

Dropping the clipboard and forms to her lap Jane sighed. “This stinks.” 

“You go check on Darcy and I'll take care of these.” Tony gently said taking the clipboard from Jane and nudging her toward the nurse's desk. When Jane was safely out of sight Tony flipped to the insurance information and wrote something on the paper before going to the nurse's desk also.


	2. In the Waiting Room

Tony watched Jane pace the hallway waiting for either Darcy to come back from the scans or a doctor walking slow enough for Jane to jump them for information. Expecting to meet a snarling scientist who wanted Tony to give them more money, equipment, and would refuse to allow anyone one to look at their research he was very surprised to find Jane doing her own unpacking, let him have full view of her notes, and who dropped it all when her friend needed her. Pulling out his cell phone Tony sent a text message. _I'm thinking about taking in a stray. Or two._

Tony answered Pepper's call after the screen lit up with her face and before the ringing started. “What strays Tony? And why are you texting me about it?”

Fury called him a selfish egotistical jerk who never gave a thought to anyone beyond where should he throw money at to get what he wanted, but Pepper knew differently and Tony loved her all the more for it. “I'm not sure if I want you talking me into or out of it.”

“Who would take care of them when you get sucked into one of your projects or go out of town? Cats can use a litter box but” 

“Oh yeah, human strays Pep. Foster and her intern. They got really screwed over by someone at Sheild and Coulson and I are both pissed about it. Coulson is looking into who did the screwing I'm at the hospital with Foster.”

“What did you do Tony? Why are you at the hospital?” 

Tony jumped in before Pepper’s panic could explode. “I’m fine and didn’t do anything. Foster’s intern fell down some stairs and I drove Foster here.”

“Who’s idea was it for you to drive and take in strays? Was it Fury?” 

“No. It was my idea but he would probably love to get some of his by the book agents in my place. Foster cares about her intern and either she doesn’t know who I am or she got sucked into her science and hasn’t realized who I am.” Tony said slouched down in the uncomfortable waiting room chair as Jane finally got a doctor to talk to her. 

“I think you should do it Tony. You’re a good man and I know that, but maybe it would do you some good if you let someone else know it too.” 

“Thanks Pep.”

“You’re welcome Tony.” Tapping the phone screen and ending the call Tony slightly smiled as he wondered just when Pepper decided he was a good man. Hoping he wouldn’t give her a reason to change her mind Tony stood to find Foster and her intern.

 

Jane looked away from Darcy sleeping in her bed to Tony as he walked in the room to stand next to her. “I finally got the doctor to talk to me and I was able to talk to Darcy for like a minute.”

“What did they have to say?” 

“She has a concussion, badly sprained wrist, broken ankle, exhaustion, and as she put it poptarts and ramen are not the most doctor approved meal plans. I know I didn’t break the boiler but I feel like it’s my fault and I’m worried about her. Do you think I could sneak her into work and keep an eye on her there? I don’t want to leave her alone tonight but I should go back to the lab for that inspection tomorrow morning or go to the apartment and see how bad the water damage is.” Jane said with her arms wrapped around her self. 

“Coulson’s taking care of the inspection and work stuff and I think I can help with the place to stay.” Tony said raising his arm in the start of a hug after a moment of debate about hugging Jane. 

Turning to face Tony Jane demanded, “Just who are you?” 

Turning his awkward reach for a hug into a scratch at his ear, “Tony Stark. She can stay at my place, you too when you’re not working in the lab. I have plenty of room.”

“Stark Industries Tony Stark?” Jane asked looking Tony square in the face. “Not just someone who thinks they know more about my research than me and wants to tell me I’m wrong or crazy. You would really let her stay at your place?”

“That’s me. I’m interested in your research. Her instruction manual is great and it looks like you two got screwed by someone and you’re paying for it. I have a huge place here in town and yes I’d really let both of you stay there.”

At either the words or Tony’s earnest voice Jane’s body went limp leaning toward Tony and pulling her self into a tight hug. Tony didn’t say anything, simply held Jane and pretended he didn’t hear sniffles.


	3. Checking Out

“What have you found out Coulson?” Tony asked walking up to Coulson at an unusually early time of the morning for him almost a week after Darcy had fallen. 

“Since Johnson was so concerned about Dr. Foster being ready for a nonexistent inspection he has been assigned to verify that every door and hallway is properly marked and that every clock is running on time.” Coulson said not looking away from Johnson reading the papers listing his new job duties. “I thought I would leave Dr. Foster's money difficulties to you.”

“Great. I told Foster that she and her intern could stay at my place and would you mind taking them there while I explain the proper management of funds?” Tony asked looking into the small room holding the person responsible for the use of money in New Mexico.

“I'd be happy to and the intern, her name's Darcy Lewis.” Coulson said stacking a few files before closing them in a briefcase

Tony nodded thanks before steeping into the little room with a tablet computer in hand. “Would you like to explain why funds marked “Foster's desert wormhole” was used for luxury RV's and for a diverse and varied selection of food trucks on site while Foster used equipment that was breaking down, worn out, and living on pop tarts, cheap food and that her intern never got a pay check?” 

“Dr. Foster received a paycheck and the money was used to house and support the shield agents securing the site” Agent Mills, Foster’s money dictator, slowly saying each word, implying she thought her questioner was an imbecile.

“Foster's pay check was much smaller than it should have been and you tied it up so she didn't get her money until seventeen hours ago, and that was only after you removed restrictions on it after she had moved into her lab here. You refused to hire the one person she requested, who was already assisting her. Do you know how big of a loss Shield would suffer if Dr. Foster chose not to work for us? Do you know how much has already been lost by Foster because she didn't have this money and not hiring her intern? That money was for Dr. Foster’s discretion and to use as she wanted. If she wanted to buy all new machines, a thousand assistants, or a massive party in Vegas it would have been up to her. Instead her intern is looking for a job and Foster is very justifiably angry and if she wanted to work for someone other than SHEILD I wouldn’t blame her. In fact I would help her look for one. Research money that should have been used for looking into the stars was used at your direction to buy RVs when there was a empty apartment building in town that could have been used. Coulson’s a bit busy right now and he said he’d let me be incharge of straightening out Foster’s money. I’m trying to decide on the mail room or archives.” Tony said surprised that Mills’ hadn’t looked up to see who was talking yet.

“Archives or mail room for what?” Mills asked maintaining the you’re an idiot tone of voice.

“For your new position.” 

At this Mills looked up, “Department head?”

Tony snorted, pausing to clarify before walking out of the room, “Department minion or grunt. Hey, the unpaid intern position, that’s where you can go.”

 

 

“Miss Lewis? Dr. Foster?” Agent Coulson politely called into the private hospital room as he knocked on the door.

“Agent Coulson. Hello. Come in.” Jane said gathering things form around the room.

“Call me Phil please. I think the nurse at the desk was wanting to speak with you Dr. Foster.”

“Just Jane. Do you know where Tony is?” Jane said walking toward the hallway.

Phil could see the worry in Jane's face when Tony didn't walk in with him; worried that his offer of a place to stay had been forgotten or retracted.

“He's at the office taking care of something but I'm here to give you a ride.” Phil explained looking around the room. 

Wearing a pair of Jane's ex-boyfriend's sweatpants because that's all that would fit over her casted foot and her favorite hooded sweatshirt Darcy wasn't sure what to worry about first. Jame's ruined apartment, no job, the hospital bill, keeping Jane from her job and getting her into trouble. Deciding to start with getting a shoe onto her cast free foot Darcy held a shoe and reached. Looking up when she was startled when it was gently taken out of her hand. 

“Hi Darcy. I know its not much but I brought you something.” Phil said trading the shoe for an itunes gift card. Slipping it onto her foot he heard the soft thank you as Darcy slipped it into the hoodie pocket. 

“I think we can skip the wheelchair.” Coulson said carefully picking up Darcy. Her uninjured arm around Coulson's neck and her splinted wrist in her lab Darcy relaxed and was almost asleep by the time they reached the front entrance where the car had been left. After making sure the girls were buckled up Phil pulled the car into traffic heading to the mansion that had been Howard Stark's home. 

“Where are we?” Jane asked when the car pulled into a driveway and through a gate.

“Mr. Stark's House.” Phil said opening the door to Darcy's seat.

“It's huge!” Jane exclaimed looking up the ivy covered wall of the mansion. 

“You're apartment has been packed up and brought here.” 

“Thank you that's really great. But what about everyone else? Is the building going to be repaired or just mopped up and called good?” Jane asked hurrying to open the door to let Coulson and the sleeping Darcy inside.

“Everyone else is getting taken care of and the building is getting repaired and improved.” Coulson said carefully setting Darcy down on a couch and unfolding a soft quilt over her. “Howard bought this place right after the war and turned it into his home. Tony moved in a couple of weeks ago due to his home needing major repairs. When he's here Tony spends his time in his workshop in the bottom most floor.”

“Where is Tony?” 

“At the office dealing with the mismanagement of a project that he's had his eye on. Here is the main living room. The kitchen, bathroom, and a large room where your things were put is through that door.” Phil gestured before leaving the Jane to explore and Darcy to sleep.


End file.
